Tender Affection
by Koneko-Haru-chan
Summary: Kimimaro X Garra -what could come from a chance meeting at a bar? "How about a bet, Garra-san?" Shall we see?


**Tender Affection**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Note:** I am NOT the author of this story! Don't even get it into your head that I am. My friend _**Oro-sensei**_ wrote this story for me as a gift. Once again she wrote this. If I ever claimed to have written this I would end up dead, or sued...don't know which is worse...enjoy my Sensei's awesomeness!!

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Garra-kun, come on!" Naruto tugged insistently on the Kazekage's sleeve while pulling him in the direction of the club. How the blond had heard of such a place was beyond him, but he deemed either Kakashi or Jiraiya to be responsible. It was a two story building with a large sign that read in faded kanji the name of the establishment. The middle aged man that stood in front of the roped doorway raised a hand to Naruto's shoulder to stop him, "Sorry kid, no admittance to minors." Naruto switched his grip on Garra's sleeve to his other hand so he could pull out a slip of paper, "We have a pass, sir." The guard glanced at it, then gave them doubtful looks, "Sorry kid, no exceptions." The blonde's face fell into a pout and opened his mouth to protest further, but a figure stepped around them. "Let them come with me, Gorin." Gorin bowed quickly and undid the rope to let them through. "Yes, sir, Please enjoy your time here." Naruto sped though, calling a quick thanks, but Garra hesitated going in. A hand pressed gently against his back, but pulled away when the sand formed a thin barrier. "Aren't you going?" Garra turned to look at the speaker, narrowing his eyes slightly, "Who are you?" The person was male and towered slightly over the Kazekage. He was just as pale as Garra, with his white hair arranged in a strange fashion. He also had bright green eyes painted with blood red, his white kimono clad form seemed out of place here. "Step inside?" A pale hand brushed Garra's arm as he stepped into the building. He hesitated briefly before following the young man down a short hallway to a wide, dark room full of people. The air thrummed in time to the fast paced tempo of the music, just as the people on the dance floor did. Noticing that the white haired man had slipped away Garra made his way over to the small bar. Shikamaru occupied one of the five seats and a mildly blushing Hinata sat in another. Shikamaru inclined his head to Garra before gently prying a dark bottle from Hinata's grip and laying her head on his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of Naruto dancing with Kiba and Neji to a sensuous techno tune. Garra felt his lips twitch in amusement at the wild delight in Kiba's eyes and the subtle awkwardness in Neji's. "Sir, do you want something to drink?" He turned and saw the shy smile of the girl of about twenty or so. "Sake," She nodded quickly and passed him the battle and cup. With a curt nod he turned just in time to see Kiba punch someone in the face. The person was flung back and landed on Ino, who collapsed under the momentum. Kiba marched over to the fallen person, heedless of Naruto and Neji tugging on his arms. Garra slid off his seat to join the steadily growing crowd and made his way to Neji's side. "What happened?" The Hyuuga glanced at him before trying to restrain Kiba again, "He attacked Naruto." Kiba and the assailant were shouting at each other. Then the other flung himself at the dog ninja, but was stopped suddenly by the white haired man. The music stopped abruptly and the man's quiet voice carried easily in the silence. "What is the meaning of this?" Kiba yelled, "The asshole went after my friend!" The other man snorted, "You call that creature your friend? He's a monster! Not hu--!" His sentence became a sickening crunching noise when Garra punched him hard enough to break his jaw.The sand swirled menacingly around him as he prepared to hit him again, but his fist was caught by the white haired man. "That's enough." Garra growled, but couldn't pull his fist out of the man's grip. Naruto's assailant was dragged away by a furious Ino and the crowd slowly dispersed except for Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Garra, and the white haired man. Without letting go of Garra, he turned to Naruto, "Are you hurt?" The blond shook his head. "My apologies for the incident, it won't happen again." The blond nodded and helped Neji pull Kiba away from the scene. Turning, the white haired man pulled Garra towards the bar and took the seat next to him, "Have a drink, Garra-san." Slightly surprised, he sat and accepted the cup that was handed to him. "You know me?" A slight lift in the man's mouth. "You're Garra of the Desert, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, correct?" Downing the drink, he gave a nod, "And you are?" Green eyes flickered briefly over his face before he turned to pour himself a drink, "Kimimaro Kaguya." The music thrumed in a more lively fashion than before and Garra saw Shikamaru lead a stumbling Hinata from the building. "The owner is a good...acquaintance of mine." Garra narrowed his eyes at the Kaguya, "What do you want?" Kimimaro glanced at him, swallowing carefully. He found his eyes following the motion of the man's throat, before forcing them up to meet the other's gaze. "Pardon?" "You want something, what is it?" Kimimaro's lips quirked, "How about a bet, Garra-san?" "What kind of bet?" The older one's eyes scanned the room, "Your friend, Kiba-san, will get drunk soon and end up flirting with Naruto-san." His eyes flicked back to Garra's face, What do you say?" Garra sipped from his cup, "Yes, he'll get drunk, but he'll flirt with Neji." Kimimaro extended his hand, "It's a bet then." The Kazekage hesitantly shook his hand, "What's at stake?" He seemed to think for a moment before sliding his hand out of Garra's, fingertips lingering slightly on the red heads palm, "If you win, I'll do what you want for a day. However, If I win you must come to my estate for a day. Sound reasonable?" The Kazekage nodded, slowly closing his hand. They turned to watch Kiba down another bottle of drink. Already, his face was heavily flushed and his eyes were straying over Naruto and Neji's bodies. The sand flashed up to prevent Kimimaro's hand from touching Garra. Garra shot him an inquisitive look through the sand. "May I?" He hesitated, but the thin layer of sand returned reluctantly to the gourd. The pale fingers ghosted over the red kanji on the other's forehead, "How?" "I did it myself." The Kaguya nodded, fingers still running over the tattoo. Garra looked back at Kiba in time to see the dog nin attempt to kiss Naruto. The blonde ducked away and hit him from behind. neji caught the unconscious boy and Naruto helped him drag Kiba out of the building. Fingers curled gently around Garra's jaw and turned him around. A small smile decorated the Kaguya's features, "Looks like I win, Garra-san." He stood, "Please stop by tomarrow if you can." The hand dropped from the Kazekage's face as Kimimaro bowed and left the building. Garra stared at the half empty sake bottle for a while before leaving.

**_--_**

Although the Kaguya estate was not large like the Hyuuga of the Uchiha estates were, it had a subtle grandeur in it's simplicity. The buildings were made of cherry or ceder and had black tile roofing. In total, the estate had two large courtyards and five smaller ones. Kankuro and Temari glanced guardedly about the deserted complex, occasionally shifting their weight as they followed Garra onto the grounds. Kimimaro stepped out of the main building just as they came up the path. He nodded to Garra's siblings and bowed slightly to Garra himself, "My apologies, I didn't know that extra company would be here." Temari looked him over with an approving eye, "It was either us, or the ANBU Black Ops." "I see." The Kaguya slid open a door and beckoned, "Please." He stood aside for them to pass. A loud crash greeted them when they entered and Kankuro and Temari took battle stances. "The hell?!" A door crashed open and Tenten tumbled out. "Sorry, but Lee drank some sake on a dare." The ninja in question stumbled out, "There you -hic- are, Tenten. Oh, -hic- hello Garra -hic-, jus what're ya doin' here...?" He tripped over his own feet and collapsed onto Tenten. She muttered and pulled Lee up over her shoulder, "Sorry, I'll get Sakura to sedate him." Temari shouldered her fan and helped the gorl to carry the drunken ninja down the hall. Kankuro shook his head, "Who dared him?" Kimimaro turned into another hallway, "Choji-kun most likely." Kankuro stopped at a display of various puppet master's weapons, "Impressive collection..." "Father always had an interest." The young man nodded, "May I?" "Be my guest." He carefully removed a doll that had a wolverine-like body from it's case and moved off in the same direction that Tenten and Temari had taken. Kimimaro slid another door open and bowed for Garra to enter. It was a medium sized study, but it had an airy feel rather than being closed up and musty. The Kazekage glanced at the many scrolls before sitting on one of the mats. Kimimaro sat opposite of him and shot Garra a slightly apologetic look, "I apologize for the disruption eariler." "No need." The Kaguya nodded slightly, seemingly distracted. "May I...?" Garra nodded slowly and forced himself to remain still as the other's hands brushed over his face. He didn't notice that Kimimaro was leaning forward until their lips met. Garra stiffened, the sand swirled around the older one, waiting for the signal to crush him. One of Kimimaro's hands moved to the base of Garra's skull and the other gently grasped his shoulder. The contact was strange, but gentle and not altogether unpleasant. When the Kaguya pulled away Garra let out a breath he'd been holding, "Why...?" Kimimaro's lips curved, "Because...I believe I like you, Garra-kun." He blinked, then suddenly leaned forward. It was a clumsy attempt, but he got the hang of it quickly when the other responded. It had started tentative and gentle, but now it was like being pleasurably devoured. Garra pulled back briefly, "I don't know what..." Kimimaro smiled, "Shh, koi. I'll teach you how to dance..."

_**--**_

Temari and Kankuro stopped just outside of the study, but when the puppet master reached for the door, Temari grabbed his wrist. "Huh?" She grinned, "Don't, Let's go." He blinked, "Why?" Temari turned away, "Call it sisterly instinct..." "o-kay..."

_**--**_

Kimimaro smirked as Garra's elder siblings moved away from the door and slid an arm around the sand-nin's waist. "Good night, koi." The sand caressed the older one's face before returning to the gourd. He closed his eyes slowly, lips curving into a small smile.

_**Fin**_

_**Author Note (Oro-sensei)--**_ Sadly yes, I am capable of Sappyness


End file.
